


uhhh idk

by excaelos



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:47:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28637217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/excaelos/pseuds/excaelos
Summary: shhh not yet this is a draft (and I’m lowkey getting it betad :D )
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Kudos: 7





	uhhh idk

Moonlight sparked off his eyelashes and glittered in his eyes. For a few seconds there was nothing but silence, the cool earthy air of the night and him. His lips turned up at the corners while his gaze slid over to meet my own. “So, what are you going to do about it?”

I eyed him suspiciously. “You clearly have something in mind. Don’t hold out; tell me what your plan is.”  
  


“Let’s date.”

I froze momentarily. Did he just— to me? I— what?

“I’m sorry, I must’ve misheard you. Did you say date? As in me, date you?” I made a series of violent gestures pointing at me, him, us, and everything in between. “Us, together? Because I think I’m having hearing probl—“

“Yes, us.” Asmo gave me a smile that seemed… lacking, somehow, and his eyes flicked away from mine while he spoke. He frowned slightly. It was only as he angled his face away from mine that I noticed the faint flush of his skin.

I stared at him dubiously and held back a laugh. “That’s fucking funny. You must be joking.”

For once, he held his silence before speaking. His mouth opened and closed a few times before he finally found the right words. A plastic smile settled on his face. “I’m not joking, silly. This is a good chance to get back at him for what he did. Why not take advantage of that and make it hurt in the worst way possible?”

I hummed appreciatively. “Mmm… you’re right. It would hurt. But then again, I’m not really the type for revenge, even though I  _ am _ angry with him.”

Something glinted in Asmo’s eyes. He turned back to face to me once more, confident smile back on his face, all signs of whatever… weirdness that was before gone. The sway of his hips felt predatorial as he walked towards me until his face was just inches from my own. I could feel his breath puffing against my cheeks and warming them in the otherwise chilly air.

“Darling, you  _ do  _ realize he deserves this, right? It’s justified for what he put you through.” His hand inched forward towards my cheek like he was going to cup it, but it drew back at the last second. He swept a tendril of hair out of my eyes instead, and even when his fingers had long left my skin, I found that the area he touched tingled with cold and loss.

“I could help you get your revenge and then some. You, in turn, can help me gain popularity. Who  _ wouldn’t _ be interested in hearing about the Devildom’s Sexiest Demon and the newest human student being in a relationship? Your nasty ex would surely hear about it.”

“I…” I trailed off. My eyes darted between his own in a search for insincerity, but I could find none. I wanted to say no, but had no good reason to do so. With a resigned sigh, I gave him my answer: “okay.”

“Good,” he said cheerily, as if he wasn’t the devil I’d just made a deal with. He skipped off into the distance, and I was left with the company of my thoughts and the swaying blades of grass underneath my feet.


End file.
